User blog:IvyMeme/About Recolours... My style
Yeah spoon did one of these so I wanted to lol. I know a lot about recolours so before you pick your answer on the poll I want you to read these(and spoons) carefully. Recolouring Ok recolouring is just taking a picture, and colouring it. How is that original? Sure, maybe the charcater is original but what we mean is UNORIGINAL ARTWORK. Hell, It's not even proper art! You didn't make it, you didn't make the pose, and you had to use a template (aka another character) to make your own character. That is not original. Arguments for recolours There are many arguments for recolours, these are most of them and something that proves them wrong |D "I'm not very good at drawing" And you think thats an excuse to recolour? You don't think if you PRACTISE ''you won't get better? Recolouring WILL NOT make you a good artist. Trust me, I drew a little before I recoloured - they were bad. After like a couple of months of recolouring I drew another picture - It was the same! Recolouring will not make you a good artist. And if you want to be a good artist one day - why are you still recolouring? Trust me - it will get you NOWHERE. Also, practise does make perfect and I will prove it here. With...a cat. Because I like cats c: Some people might know Shade, well he's called Shakrius know and has a different story, but my drawings of him did improve - in what? A couple of months? See the improvement? If it works with a... cat, it will work with sonic. Also - you improve recolours. I've seen people start recolouring and being bad, and now they got better. Also this video of an art timeline proves practise makes perfect Link In conclusion - Practise makes perect. "It helps me become a good artist" read all thats above "It's just like using a base, so it's fine" Um no, it isn't Bases were DESIGNED to be edited, and offical sonic X screenshots/offical art or fanart WASN'T. And no, Traced Bases are NOT different to recolouring. Your doing the EXACT same thing, except someone has made it into a base. Traced Bases don't have special priveledges. "It's fine if the character is original" Um no, whther the character is original or not, it's doing the EXACT same thing. I bet if someone recoloured YOUR work and made it as original as possible you will call it stealing. '''If you have any arguments for reoclouring other then that, leave it in the comments and i will point it out on its BS :) What is really starting to annoy me MANY PEOPLE ON HERE ARE RELYING ON RECOLOURS! Seriously, this is getting pathetic now. Even Ouka(Name and shame ouka) said she'd leave if there wasn't recolours! No offense Ouka, but that is really pathetic(like pink had said) and that is also peer pressure, which is a form of bullying. I mean, you said your not that good at drawing. but you are, at least you can draw decently, so why are you still recolouring? You are taking the easy route into getting pictures done and thats lazy. The same goes to Gamer - Your taking the easy route too, and bases don't make any difference btw your still recolouring. Gamer, you may not be the best drawer but heres what I did - Start drawing using simple poses, and keep drawing until it looks decent. Focus on particular areas, using tutorials and refs you find on tDA/Youtube etc. Recolouring won't do anything to make you a better artist! You can't just recolour forever can you? Also, if people can draw, why are you still recolouring? This isn't like a one time thing to get better at drawing then go back to lazy old recolours. Just quit recolouring all together, it will interfere with your artwork and you won't get any better - even if you are already good. You can always get better, even if it's just a new style that you prefer. Recolour hypocrisy Ok I'm saying this now ALL RECOLOURERS ARE HYPOCRITES!! Without even realising. Here are my examples *'You may recolouring offical artwork, that is fine. But recolouring fanart - NO NO NO NO DON'T DO THAT.' Really? What is the diffference between them? If you do the odd drawing sometimes yet recolour still - how long did it take you to do that drawing? As an artist I will say A LONG TIME! Yeah, it took a while. How long do you think it takes SEGA to make all those cutscenes, all those 3D models, all the designs etc. And how long do you think the Sonic Team of Japan/4kids spent on doing all that anime (which i'm saying now is a HARD style to do) animation, design for new characters and episodes. I have the answer to both of them: A HELL OF A LONG TIME! *Recolouring isn't stealing - but recolouring a recolour IS STEALING!!!! :O *Facepalm* There is SO much hypocrisy in that. First of, lets say you did a recolour (i'm going to use an old one of mine i found in my files as an example) '''Lets say you did this recolour - you like it, you think it isn't stealing'.' '''But someone did this ' You would automatically call it stealing. Because someone tok your recolour and recoloured over it. OK see the hypocrisy there? You can't recolour a recolour? They are doing the exact same thing, whether the picture is fanart/offical/recolour, it's all stealing. There is no special priveledge for official art. The same goes for recolourers actual art, it's still hypocricital to call it stealing. Has this convinced you? You can put your arguments into the comments but I will point you out on your possible BS |D Category:Blog posts